Es regnet nicht auf Golgatha
by YamatosLair
Summary: Eine FF zu "Im Namen des Teufels"


Dies ist was ganz Durchgeknalltes, nämlich eine Fanfiction zu einer Fanfiction. Sam's geniale Story "Im Namen des Teufels", hat mich dazu inspiriert, mich eines Nachts hinzuhocken, und diese kleine Dark Story dazu zu schreiben. Sie bezieht sich auf Kapitel 15 von INdT, also wär's ganz gut, wenn man's bis dahin kennen würde, dann versteht man auch worum's hier geht.  
  
Da ich die Story geschrieben hab', bevor ich die Auflösung (Kapitel 16- ?) kannte, ist es gut möglich, dass nicht mehr alles zusammenpasst. Aber mein "Erzähler" kennt ja die Hintergründe genauso wenig, sondern geht auch nur von Vermutungen aus.  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nicht mir, gehört der großen JK Rowling. (Yama macht noch 'ne Verbeugung)  
  
Disclaimer II: Die ganze Hinrichtung gehört Sam, ich gugg nur zu. (ach warum musstest du Harry-chan umbringen *heul*)  
  
Author : Yamato Draco4@gmx.de  
  
Titel : Es regnet nicht auf Golgatha  
  
Altersfreigabe : PG 13, oder FSK 12 denk ich mal  
  
Spoiler : Fast keine für die Bücher, aber natürlich welche für Sam's Story. *unbedingt lesen!!!!*  
  
Summary : Harry's Hinrichtung aus einer anderen Perspektive  
  
Warning: Character Death  
Fortsetzung : Keine, dies ist nur eine Gedankenskizze  
Feedback: Freu ich mich immer drüber! Kommentare, Vorschläge, Lob und Kritik an Draco4@gmx.de Oder schreibt mir was in eines dieser netten Reviewkästchen.  
  
.  
  
----------  
  
Es regnet nicht auf Golgatha  
  
----------  
  
Für Sam. Ich danke dir für die schlaflosen Nächte, die du mir beschert hast, ohne sie wäre mein Leben ärmer.  
  
-----------  
  
Warum regnet es eigentlich nicht?  
  
An einem solch schrecklichen Tag müsste doch der Himmel weinen. Wolkenbrüche müssten sich auftun, Blitze durch die düstere Luft zucken, und ein wütender Donner über die, ach so grausame Welt herziehen.  
  
Nichts von alledem. Muss wohl dran liegen, dass du dem Himmel egal bist.  
  
Solange auf dem Schafott noch nichts los ist, wandern meine Augen über die Menge, neugierige, erwartungsvolle, gespannte Gesichter. Es ist eine seltsame Stimmung, von Hass erfüllt, doch manchmal scheint sie mir fast fröhlich zu sein, wie auf einer Party. Hab ich ernsthaft geglaubt, nur Death Eaters würden auf Hinrichtungen Parties feiern?  
  
Wie naiv muss ich da gewesen sein!  
  
Aber natürlich, dies sind anständige Leute. Freiheit, Gleichheit und Brüderlichkeit zwischen allen Magiern und Muggles. Es lebe das Gute im Menschen, macht hoch die Tür, die Tor macht weit, für Freundschaft, Mitgefühl und Nächstenliebe.  
  
Und den Sandwichverkäufer da drüben lasst am besten auch noch mit durch, man will ja schließlich seine Erfrischungen haben, während man die Hinrichtung verfolgt. Schließlich stehen die meisten Zuschauer seit mehreren Stunden hier, um sich ihren guten Platz zu sichern. Es geschieht schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass ein hinterhältiger Verräter und Anhänger des Dunklen Lords seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wird.  
  
Ist aber doch irgendwie merkwürdig, dass der Meister so unerwartet das Zeitliche segnete, nachdem du in seine Dienste getreten bist. Zufälle gibt's - da kann man nur den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Endlich ist mal was los, hier auf dem Schafott! Unser ehrenwerter Herr Minister Fudge, der nicht ganz so ehrenwerte Sirius Black, und ein Junge, den man vor wenigen Jahren noch für den Retter der Menschheit hielt. Wie die Zeiten sich doch ändern können.  
  
Es ist faszinierend zu beobachten, wie die Stimmung in der Menge umschlägt, kaum dass sie dich erblickt haben. Ihre Arme und Beine werden unruhig, ihre Gesichter verwandeln sich in verzerrte Grimassen, ihre Stimmen rufen, pfeifen, schreien die ganze Wut, Ohnmächtigkeit und Verzweiflung heraus, die sie angesichts deiner Verbrechen empfinden. Eine geballte Woge von Hass rollt über Diagon Alley, dass einem fast der Atem stocken könnte.  
  
Wenn man's nicht gewohnt ist. Im Gegensatz zu dir hab' ich nie an die Menschen geglaubt. Sie sind hirnlose Tiere, ganz besonders dann, wenn sie in Massen auftreten. Und für diese Tiere opferst du dein Leben. Toller Plan.  
  
Du nennst es Edelmut, ich nenn es Blödheit. Das ist eben der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden.  
  
Fudge muss den Sonorus Zauber anwenden, um sich im Lärm der Menge Gehör zu verschaffen, und eine seiner schlauen Reden zu halten. Da steht er, der weise Verfechter der Demokratie, der Bewahrer der Chancengleichheit von Magier und Muggle, der Pilatus, der seine Hände in Unschuld wäscht. Nun muss er nicht mehr zittern, und sich feige an Dumbledore's Rockzipfel klammern. Nun kann ihm nichts mehr passieren.  
  
Irgendwie hab' ich mir nicht gemerkt, was er sagt. Aber den Leuten scheint es zu gefallen, denn sie jubeln ihm zu.  
  
Ich bin mir allerdings nicht so sicher, ob sie das nicht auch getan hätten, wenn er stattdessen die Aktienkurse von Gringott's verlesen hätte.  
  
Ach so, er redet über deine Verbrechen. Um ehrlich zu sein, dass ist ein Punkt, der mich noch immer stutzig macht. Wie hast du's geschafft, all diese Morde vorzutäuschen? Das muss ja ein schönes Stück Arbeit gewesen sein. Hast du Schweinegedärme in der Gegend rumgeworfen, oder mit ein paar saftigen Memory Charms die Erinnerungen der "Überlebenden" gefälscht? Enten im Daily Prophet? Ein Pseudo-Todesfluch, das wär' doch auch mal was Neues. Und wo hast du die ganzen Leute versteckt, die du gekidnappt hast?  
  
Schade, dass ich keine Gelegenheit mehr haben werde, dich zu fragen. Es hätte mich wirklich interessiert.  
  
Mein Blick wandert hinüber zu Black, er steht hinter Fudge und starrt gedankenversunken ins Leere. Auch er scheint nicht ein Wort der schlauen Rede mitzubekommen. Zusätzlich zu seinem Hass kann ich Enttäuschung erkennen, die pure maßlose Enttäuschung. Jemand, der ihm einmal sehr nahe stand, hat ihn verraten. Wer könnte das wohl gewesen sein?  
  
Der gleiche Blick ist auch in anderen Gesichtern zu erkennen, einige rothaarige Gestalten stehen an der linken Seite des hölzernen Podests. Daneben kann ich Granger's buschigen Haarschopf erkennen, und ihre Hände, zu Fäusten geballt.  
  
Alle, die dich einst liebten, hassen dich jetzt aus tiefster Seele.  
  
Ein geschickter Schachzug, gerade deine engsten Vertrauten von deinem Verrat zu überzeugen. Der Dunkle Lord wär' dir sonst mit Sicherheit auf die Schliche gekommen.  
  
Und trotzdem, tut es dir nicht weh, dass sie so leichtgläubig sind? Man hätte meinen müssen, sie kennen dich nach all den Jahren. Der tapfere und heldenhafte Harry Potter, der sein ganzes Leben in den Dienst des Guten stellte, soll plötzlich über Nacht ein Death Eater geworden sein? Niemals! Ist denn keinem von ihnen aufgefallen, wie hirnrissig das Ganze ist?  
  
Nein, keinem ist es aufgefallen, sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier. Hätte einer, ein einziger deiner Freunde auch nur den leisesten Verdacht geschöpft, hätte er mit Zähnen und Klauen um dein Leben gekämpft. Das hast du nun von deinen wunderbaren Freunden! Granger's Superhirn hat wohl ebenso versagt, wie Dumbledore's taktisches Genie.  
  
Ich hab dir immer gesagt, dass sie nichts taugen. Aber auf mich wolltest du ja nicht hören. Du musstest dich ja unbedingt an diesen ganzen Blödsinn von Freundschaft, Loyalität und Hilfsbereitschaft klammern. Und tust es noch!  
  
Sonst wärst du erst recht nicht hier!  
  
Hast du noch versucht, dich zu verteidigen? Ihnen zu erklären, was wirklich geschehen ist? Oder war der Schmerz schon so groß, dass dir alles gleichgültig war?  
  
Deine Augen verraten es mir nicht.  
  
Dein Blick ist ausdruckslos, als er über die Menge wandert, irgendwann huscht ein kleines Lächeln über dein Gesicht, als ob du jemanden erkannt hättest, der dir nahe steht. Es liegt eine tiefe Traurigkeit in diesem Lächeln, und dennoch scheint es mir, als hättest du dich bereits von der Kälte und Grausamkeit dieser Welt distanziert.  
  
Setzt du deine Hoffnungen jetzt in eine bessere Welt als diese? Wie naiv kann man eigentlich sein?  
  
Fudge hat endlich ausgesülzt, und Black tritt vor. Eure Blicke treffen sich, als er den Zauberstab hebt, nach wie vor liegt nichts als Hass und Enttäuschung in seinen Augen, wobei jetzt die Enttäuschung zu überwiegen scheint.  
  
Seine Hand zittert nicht, als er den Stab auf dich richtet, genauso wenig wie seine Stimme, als er die Worte spricht.  
  
Wie anders dagegen deine Augen! Kein Hass, kein Vorwurf, keine Angst vor dem, was kommen wird! Stattdessen Wärme, Güte, Verzeihen, und möglicherweise eine Spur von Traurigkeit. Verdammt, mir wird schlecht von soviel Edelmut! So schlecht, dass ich kotzen könnte!  
  
Saint Potter, Beschützer aller Muggles und Mudbloods! Der heldenhafte Ritter in strahlender Rüstung! Aber es hat dir nicht mehr genügt, ein Held zu sein, nicht wahr? Du musstest auch noch den Messias spielen. Die Menschheit, diese manipulierbare Masse ohne Hirn und Verstand von den Mächten der Finsternis erlösen.  
  
Um sich zum Dank dafür von ihr kreuzigen zu lassen. Hör doch, wie sie jubeln! Sie haben Freude daran, dich sterben zu sehen, und du willst sie retten? War es das wert Potter, war es das wirklich wert? Den ganzen Schmerz, den du ertragen musstest? Den Hass derer, die du geliebt hast?  
  
Willst du am dritten Tage auferstehen, und anschließend mit Glanz und Gloria in den Himmel auffahren? Ist es das, was du willst?  
  
Deine ganzen hirnrissigen Ideale haben dir den Tod gebracht, sonst nichts! Warum nur, warum wolltest du nicht auf mich hören! Ich hab gewusst, dass es so kommen würde, irgendwie hab ich's immer gewusst! Jetzt ist es zu spät.... und jetzt ist es auch egal. Sinnlos...Jetzt ist alles...warum, verdammt...warum?  
  
Du hirnverbrannter Schwachkopf!  
  
Wie kann dein Gesicht nur so friedlich sein? Opfer des Todesfluches haben normalerweise weit aufgerissene Augen, und vor Angst verzerrte Gesichter, als ob sie an der Furcht selbst gestorben wären. Ich weiß es, hab es selbst gesehen, und niemals...niemals...  
  
Du dagegen siehst aus, als würdest du schlafen. Deine Gesichtszüge sind vollkommen entspannt, die Lider geschlossen, nur ein Hauch von Grün schimmert unter den Wimpern. Du hast deinen Frieden mit der Welt gemacht, wie auch immer dir das möglich war.  
  
Deine Brille ist verrutscht. Da, wo du jetzt bist, wirst du sie wohl nicht mehr brauchen.  
  
Die Menge drängt sich nach vorne, um einen letzten Blick auf dich zu erhaschen, bevor sie anfängt, sich zu zerstreuen. Die Party ist vorüber. Der Sandwichverkäufer packt seine restlichen Brote ein, und trabt in Richtung Knockturn Alley davon.  
  
So long, Potter..  
  
Es ist, als könnte ich mich selbst von außen sehen, ich stehe wie erstarrt, und alles verschwimmt um mich herum. In meiner Erinnerung regnet es an diesem Tag, denn meine Sicht ist verschwommen, und meine Wangen sind nass. Auf Golgatha hat es auch geregnet, hast du das nicht gewusst? Es gab einen richtigen Wolkenbruch mit zuckenden Blitzen und wütendem Donner, das volle Programm.  
  
Nicht einmal das warst du dem Himmel wert. 


End file.
